Protecting a Borrowed Heart
by Leafy Lincoln
Summary: Was there some kind of light within him? No. He brushed the thought away quickly. It was Sora's light. That was all. It was because he was connected to Sora. He had had the boy's memories, containing those pure thoughts and deeds. It wasn't him. It was Sora. It was always Sora.
1. A Nobody Within A Somebody

This was the first time he felt at peace. The white light surrounding him felt… comforting. It was a completely different feeling than the one he was used to, being incased by darkness since the beginning of his short, borrowed life.

With the light he could just feel its pure thoughts, its good intentions, and even its eagerness to do what was right. Or maybe it was just Sora. Though wasn't Sora the embodiment of the light, just as he was the embodiment of the darkness? The darkness created with the sole purpose to extinguish that burning flame of hope. Even now, within Sora's heart, wasn't he corrupting the light that so many people relied on? The Keyblade could sense the presence of darkness in one's heart. It could- no, would reject those it deemed unworthy, those who succumbed to the darkness.

Yet, could it not sense him? A Nobody within a Somebody. A Nobody, who was brought into existence from the darkness itself. He reeked darkness. He had never graced a thought over the fact that he could use the Keyblade and it had never once turned on him. It existed for the purpose of slaying darkness, which he obviously was. So why, by Kingdom Hearts itself, had it not terminated him? Why had it not backfired? Why had it allowed him to wield it?

Was there some kind of light within him? _No_. He brushed the thought away quickly. It was Sora's light. That was all. It was because he was connected to Sora. He had had the boy's memories, containing those pure thoughts and deeds. It wasn't him. It was Sora. It was always Sora.

Still… Wasn't it a nice thought? Roxas, Number XIII, the Nobody of Sora, having a glimmer of light in him.

A pause. Silence ensued as he swirled deeper and deeper within the warm depths of Sora's heart. It _really _was a pleasant feeling. He couldn't imagine it being warped by the darkness. Couldn't imagine the murky oil of darkness coming and polluting this shining example of a heart. That type of thing couldn't exist. It shouldn't be allowed to exist. It wouldn't exist. Not while he was here anyway.

Maybe it was just him being selfish, which seemed appropriate with him originating from the darkness. He knew what it was like, being engulfed by darkness. He wouldn't allow that type of thing to happen again, not to Sora, not to him. Not again.

Of course, Sora was all smiles and assurances about his standing on the battle between light and dark. He could fight the darkness like the best of them, even better actually. But a heart was a fragile thing. Not that _he_ could brag of experience. What with him not having one. However, he had been around Sora's enough to finally understand a few things. Such as love. Even friendship.

And the tittering balance of light and dark within a heart.

It was a constant battle. One that Sora, along with his light, seemed to be winning with great success. In spite of that, Roxas wanted to add more. More protection for the fragile thing and all it held in its grasp. Wasn't it better to be safe? Yes. Safe. That's what it needed, security.

Though, this led to the question on how it was going to acquire this extra precaution. Which was obvious from his point of view. It was him. He was the answer. He would protect Sora's heart from all those who wished to warp it. To keep this warm sanctuary he would fight and protect it no matter the cost. He would battle countless enemies to keep the peace in this paradise of light.

It was his duty now. Not all Nobodies had the opportunities he had. To join with their other half and have some sort of feeling of what living life was like. To experience, though second rate, having a heart and feeling more emotions than he could even count. Absolutely, no one would touch Sora's heart with even a hint of dark intentions. Not while he was here to stop them dead.

He would go to so many lengths to preserve Sora's heart. To use all the power he held to save it from an undesired fate. He may not have any light inside him, but he wasn't going to have Sora join him in that cold club.

Sora would stay innocent.

He would eat sea salt ice cream with his friend without a care in the world. He would complain about homework during the summer. He would smile and be happy, the darkness a distant memory in his childish mind. He would hang out with his friends and enjoy life while he could. He would live the life that Roxas could never live.

Sora's heart would stay untouched and pure.

No doubts of worth. No evil thoughts. No meaningless anger. No destruction. No darkness.

It was all Roxas could give Sora and, to an extent, himself. He would protect this precious heart because it was all he had left. Sora had his friends and determination when all else failed. He on the other hand… Well, he had this borrowed heart.


	2. A Ray Of Light In The Realm Of Darkness

Her legs ached. They begged her for rest. Rest that she couldn't afford. Not if she wanted to keep her heart anyway. The Realm of Darkness was a dangerous place, especially for one harboring light.

There were creatures dwelling in this gloomy place, creatures thirsting for some light to save their retched existence. She recognized some of the beings to be the Unversed. The other creatures were different, coming in various shapes and sizes, black forms able to meld into the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike. All of them, the Unversed and the unknown shadows, shared the same bulbous and yellow eyes that stared blankly into nothingness. With them they brought only darkness and fear, so much of it that she wondered how she even existed anymore. They were the essence of nightmares, beings that blended perfectly with the environment. The domain of darkness was ominous and sinister, a place where only the bad and misguided traveled to.

Yet, here she was, a shining star trying to find its way through the dark and lonesome sky.

And that is was The Realm of Darkness was, a dark and lonesome sky; though without any stars to keep one company. It wasn't a place meant for the weak minded, nor those of weak heart. Only the strong willed could survive and persevere their light in this world. She hoped that she was one of those strong-willed.

She shook her head. There was no time for self-doubt, no time for questioning, and definitely no time to waver. What she had to do was keep moving forward and stay strong. She had made a promise; Ventus and Terra were waiting for her. It was her responsibility to uphold that promise and not give in to darkness. It was against her whole being to break and fade away into the black.

No, she would stay strong, keeping fighting and protect her friends.

And so, her legs walked on, carrying her forward deeper into the darkness.

In the gloomy silence her mind went back to the boy she'd met on the island. The little, smiling blue-eyed boy with wild and spikey hair. He was filled with so much light and happiness, surrounded by friends and love. Even in the Realm of Darkness, she found that she was smiling.

Sora.

She had learned more of him when she had met that man in the black coat. He was no longer the cute, little kid whom she'd met on the shore of the islands, but the wielder of a Keyblade, protector of the light and hearts. He was a boy who connected with everyone that he'd met and continued to meet, giving them all that glimmer of hope. He was their savior. Her savior.

"No matter how deep the Darkness, a light shines within." She spoke the words, unsure of where she'd heard them, or even if she'd ever heard them. They seemed to have just popped into her mind, a fitting description of Sora's connection to her. Even in this darkness, there was still a ray of light that could shine the way towards home.

With that being said she felt stronger. That the light was giving her strength, to fight on for what was right. Guiding her to her destination. She had a purpose to fulfill and nothing was going to stop her, not even the darkness. Not when she had the light to lead her to her destiny. But what was her destiny? She knew she had one, everyone did, but what could hers possibly be? Was it to meet up with Sora and aid him in his fight against evil? Was it to just continue on her endless road through the darkness?

No. None of those were it. It was much more straightforward than that.

She smiled softly, her hands coming together over her heart. "Terra… Ventus…"

It was simple really. So very simple. Find her friends. That was it. Reunite with them and be as they once were; a happy family.

And they played their parts of this happy family ever so brilliantly.

Ventus was obviously the younger brother, so childish and sweet. He would greet them with a smile in an instant, always ready to have some fun. His laughter would escape out of his mouth so eagerly, condemning their own lips to do the same, his bright attitude contagious. Yet, he could be serious at times. One would think too serious for someone of his young mindset. It scared her sometimes, the way his face became almost expressionless, so different from his usual animated smile. His shining, blue eyes would go cold and merciless. They would look directly at her and she would flinch, unused to the way the blue crystal sliced through her whole being. However, those moments were never very long and rare in occasion. A majority of the time he was his usual cheerful self, eager to be of help in any way possible to his older, more mature friends.

Friends that were seen as family, older siblings, ready to guide and help him along his path.

Terra was the no nonsense, older brother of course. Him, with his stern facial features and intimidating stature seemed to be perfect for making sure his bubbly friend didn't float away into the clouds of bliss. He took things serious when people required it of him, hardly ever asking for help, preferring to go off alone instead. Nevertheless, that strict attitude would melt away instantly in front of his friends. Ventus could always slip through his tough guy attitude and manga a smile or a laugh out of him. He would tease the younger boy just like an older brother, chuckling at the other's pouts and exclamations on how he wasn't a kid. Ventus looked up to him as a hero, and he always tried to live up to that high standard, never wanting to let the boy down. He was loyal, so much indeed that some might consider it a fault. He would do anything to protect the ones he loved, and he did, frequently.

And she herself, well, she was the older sister, maybe sometimes even mother, of the group. The one that stopped the fighting with some calm words. Always open with a smile, a sanctuary that welcomed anyone and everyone. Someone they could tell their fears, their secrets to. She would listen and make the nightmares go away.

She missed them dearly, the tear rolling down her cheek showing her sorrow and loneliness. Her lips went instantly down in a frown of determination. Bringing her head up, not even moving to wipe away the tears that stained her face, she called out into the darkness.

"Terra. I'm coming for you. Just you wait, I'll be there soon. We'll fight off the darkness within you, together. And then we'll go see Ventus. We'll pull through this, just like we always do. We'll be together again. All three of us."

And just as she gotten her thoughts together and started walking again, this time with a more content bounce in her step, swirls of darkness erupted from the shadows. Yellow eyes emerged and stared at her, unblinking.

The Unversed. Along with a few of their nameless friends.

Their movements were almost twitchy, yet still retaining the grace of darkness, as they eased their way toward her. Her Keyblade was out in an instant, glowing in her hand. As if sensing the light and craving it desperately, the creatures multiplied and increased their speed. A few of them pummeled right through their own ranks in desperation to get to her and her light. It seemed to be their only purpose, find the light and consume it.

Instead of waiting for a swarm to form she charged at them head on, swinging her weapon in a wide arc. Three were dispersed into the gloom around them, though six more seemed to take their place. Still, she went on. Her attacks were one of mastery and expertise. None of the little shadows stood a chance.

Just as it seemed like she would call this an easy victory the ground shook, unveiling well over ten enormous monsters, all sporting the yellow, glowing eyes of the darkness. Large heart shaped whole blasted through their abdomen, allowing her a great view of the impending darkness behind them. Their tentacle like hair and claws for hands were familiar to her. It was the same monsters that had attacked her on her first say in the Realm of Darkness, when Terra and Ventus had somehow saved her. However, neither of them was here now to defend her back.

She knew she could defeat them all. She knew her own power, including her limits. She knew she could take a few down, but not the army that was materializing before her. But surrendering was not her way, even if she was outmatched by pure numbers. No matter. She would fight with all her strength. Her friends were waiting.

She slid into her fighting stance, about to charge at her enemies.

She never did get the chance.

At that precise moment a burst of light, shining like a sun, shot across her view and at her opponents. It was fast, zipping around her enemies with a sort of grace to it. The glimmering sphere didn't even hesitate when it ran straight through one of the giant monsters. The nasty looking thing dissolved the instant the bright light made contact with its dark shadow. And the bright sphere? It had dispersed two-three more creatures as Aqua goggled at its efficiency and strength. Soon enough all the creatures were gone, becoming one with the darkness once again, and she was left alone within the darkness.

No, not alone. Not exactly.

The mysterious light. It was still here with her. It had made its way toward her after the quick battle. And there it was. Just floating in front of her, so bright against the dark surroundings. She had to shield her eyes, so use to the dark, from the burning sphere. After a while, when it looked as if it wasn't going to disappear, she spoke.

"Hello? What are you? Who are you?"

It just bobbed in the air, as if it was content to stay there for the rest of its days. She tried again, stepping closer to the thing. Her hand came away from her eyes, now adjusted, and extended toward the ball of light. She felt the need to hold it, close to her heart for security. She wanted to protect the vulnerable looking thing.

"Are you hurt? Did any of the darkness get inside you?" It pulsed. She gasped in surprised. She stepped even closer; she could just feel the warmth radiating from it. She continued her quiet murmuring to it, telling it that she would protect it and that there was nothing to fear. Finally, her fingertips made contact to the sphere and she was left holding the fragile looking thing.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" She felt like she could trust the bright thing; there was a sense of familiarity to it. "I'm looking for a friend."

There was no response for a few seconds, seconds that seemed to inch slowly on by. Time seemed to tick by so slow that there was a slight buzz resonating throughout her ears, coming from the endless silence that accompanied the darkness. It was finally broken when the sphere in her hands started humming. Vibrations ran throughout her body as the beautiful sound grew louder and louder. She could only widen her eyes in surprise and attempt to take a step back when the light coming off of the sphere grew brighter. So bright that she was blinded once more from its brilliance, the darkness around her seemingly was melting away in defeat.

The white light that consumed her was dazzling. It enveloped her entire being, taking her away from the cold darkness that used to be her companion. To where exactly? She didn't know. All she could do was close her eyes and let the warm light guide her to her destiny.


	3. A Meeting

There was something wrong.

He didn't know how he knew, but he felt that his assumption was right. Something _was _wrong. Different. Changed.

At first he was curious and confused. What could it be? Sora was safe, he was sure of that. If anything was threatening, he would know the same moment Sora did. There was no darkness near them, nothing wanting to consume Sora's light. So then, what could it be?

He felt himself materialize, if that's what was happening. Truthfully, he wasn't completely sure. All he knew was that in less than a second he was drifting downward, in what he could only describe as a quiet and dim ocean, to the station that was undoubtedly placed a distance below him. As always, the moment his feet made contact with something solid, the ground cleared in an instant, like a flock of doves taking to the air in a haste of fluttering action.

Gazing down at where he was standing, he quickly scanned the floor that he knew so well. Sora's figure and his Keyblade taking up a fair amount space, along with the portraits of those closest to his heart: Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy. The colors seemed to shine, setting as far as he could see in a cerulean glow.

To him, it was as if those pictures changed momentarily, only they were glimpse of his imaginary heart: Namine, Axel, Xion, Hayner, Olette, and Pence. In a flash, they were gone.

He put the station aside, refusing to think. Right now he had to figure out what was wrong in his haven. It was his duty, his reason for existence. This wasn't possible with gloomy and unnecessary thoughts on hand.

He looked everywhere; all he could see was the vast nothingness that surrounded the platform, the glow from the glass like ground beneath him only penetrating so far into the "ocean." Nothing out of the ordinary. His feet took him to the edge and he stared down. Nothing. But that unsettling feeling did not leave him. On the contrary, the feeling seemed to increase tenfold in intensity, spreading throughout his entire being and wanting to burst out from within him.

His hands clasped around the familiar handles of Oathkeeper and Oblivion, who were conjured up with a resonating ring. Feeling the smoothness of their hilts made his fingers relaxed slightly, allowing a wave of calmness to come over him, as it always did before trouble.

Without making any quick or jerky movements, he turned to face the visitor that he knew had appeared behind him.

What met his suspicious stare were those of a dazed woman's. She had a nice face, accompanied with a pair of light blue eyes, which were now taking a minute to focus and gather in senses. There was a strange aura coming off her, one that seemed different to him. Power. Maybe that was it. It was present in the way she was standing. Though stunned, she was poised as someone who knew how to present themselves.

He saw her give a startled jerk, as if she finally noticed he was there and he had scared her. She eyed him cautiously, as if _he_ was the threat. Though, his eyes darting to his two keyblades, maybe to her he was the threat. Now that he noticed, he seemed to be wearing his old Organization cloak, hood and all, which always seemed to set people off. But he was fine with it. It gave him the advantage, which is what the combatant in him was forever thinking about, as the enemy could not judge his skill and his movements.

Yet, she was there, in his sanctuary, unknown and a possible threat. Darkness came in many shapes, not just the heartless and nobodies. Anything new may present itself as a threat, and faces that _looked_ kind could be misleading, as that didn't mean they _were_ kind.

"Who are you?" She rang out, her voice soft yet demanding, breaking the peaceful silence filling Sora's heart. This made him want to step back in surprise, but seeing as he hadn't moved much from the edge, he refrained himself from doing so.

How did she have the nerve to demand anything of him? Hadn't she appeared unannounced and uninvited? Hadn't she trespassed on a place so sacred? As surely Sora's heart was sacred, so full of light and opportunity. Wasn't this his haven, not hers?

Thinking all these questions didn't allow him to speak, and he stayed silent, wondering. She seemed to take his silence as another meaning all together. "What are you hiding?" she again said in that soft and demanding voice of hers, slowly sliding into a battling position. "Who are you?"

He chuckled at her question, out of irony. She was questioning- no, challenging who he was and he himself had not even the slightest clue. Was he Roxas or Sora? A Nobody or Number XIII? As far as he was concerned he was just a nobody, a shadow who wanted to be real.

Though if he was Sora, he would've just sent his keyblades away, or at least one of them, and told the woman his name in his proud and fearless voice. He would laugh at the foolishness of the situation in the most Sora like fashion. He would smile that goofy smile and ask if they could become friends if he was anything like Sora. But he wasn't, he was just his Nobody taking residence, borrowing his heart on a few occasions. Instead, he was Roxas, the part of Sora with the anger and hate that Sora could never comprehend.

He brought Oathkeeper and Oblivion together, creating a loud and high-pitched _clang_ that was guaranteed to make enemies cringe. And it didn't fail him, as she jumped in alarm. She also seemed to be shaken by the smirk that slithered onto his face, the only thing she could see with his hood on, in response to her earlier reaction.

Not bothering to wait as she drew her weapon that she was clearly prepared to unsheathe he came at her. He swung Oblivion at her left, bringing Oathkeeper back for the next, instant swing. Her response was a lucky and last minute dodge, and the moment her keyblade was conjured she brought it up to clash against his.

Keyblade wielder. Of course, that's what he had felt. The power he had sensed was this.

But this strange woman was outmatched on his turf and outnumbered two-to-one in the keyblade department.

She pushed his weapon away, twisted, and lashed at him with her key, one that he noticed was quite shorter than both of his and for some reason reminded him of the rain. He lazily stepped back, the key slicing through air. Again, he swung Oblivion, which was stopped by hers. She deflected Oblivion away for the second needed to avoid being decapitated by Oathkeeper. They exchanged similar attacks for what seemed like eternity.

For a moment he got so impatient from her unyielding attacks that he threw Oathkeeper at her, thinking it would surprise her in some way, but to no avail. She repelled the hit with an experienced hand. Oathkeeper faithfully returned to his grasp in an instant while he frowned. He brought both his keyblades down on her in an x-formation suddenly and erratically, sending her sliding back. Bringing the pair together, he struck her with the power of both his hands and the two keys, resulting in double the power. Even though she deflected it, there was enough force to send her stumbling back closer to the edge. She glanced back, quickly, getting a bearing of her surroundings.

And he, like any fighter would, took that chance to driver her even further. Separating Oathkeeper and Oblivion, he hacked and struck at her relentlessly, allowing no time for any thinking. If his instincts were right, as they usually were, then she would falter at any given time. Then victory would be his. If he was able to defeat Riku in his Organization days, then he could surely beat this intruder now. Not that he wanted to be anything similar in relation to the Organization.

Thus, he kept on her, giving her no rest from his blows, the ear-splitting sounds of metal against metal ringing loudly in the space. He could see her tiring, her movements slowing down a fraction of a second. Yet, still, she fought. The determination that sparkled in her blue eyes reminded him of someone else familiar, but it was fuzzy for him to really dwell on it. This woman really had some strong will, which he could admit.

At one point in their battle she somehow got him with his back turned towards her and was about to take the hit. Slipping into in a backhanded style with Oblivion he blocked it and for some reason savoring her surprised expression. But the both of them quickly continued their previous exchange, him quickly switching back to regular hold.

There is was! Her mistake. The action of bringing her lunging foolishly, her keyblade held a little too high, leaving her open and unguarded. He deflected it with the tip of Oathkeeper, locking the key against hers and yanking it out of her grip. Slamming the steely-colored key into the ground, he gathered hers in his arms and threw it over the edge and into the space beyond the platform. As she stepped forward to make a grab for her keyblade he stepped closer, making her step back voluntarily. Once again, he smirked as she fell back from tripping over his carefully place foot that happened to have hooked around her ankle.

Before she could gather herself he pointed Oblivion at her chest, inches from where her heart was located. If she even had one.

Her breathing slowed and she froze.

A few seconds passed.

And then a few more.

Still she remained frozen in place and his weapon pointed at her. Pointed at her and ready to run through her at any moment.

She looked at the tip of the key then to where she guessed his eyes would be placed, "You're not going to do it, are you." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

He kept Oblivion steady. For a moment he wanted to do it, just to prove her wrong.

He lowered the keyblade. He might not be Sora, a Somebody, but he wasn't like the Organization, or DiZ for that matter. People, Nobodies or Somebodies, were not tools to him and couldn't be discarded as easily as a salty ice cream popsicle stick.

Stepping back, he wrenched Oathkeeper out and turned his back on her, something that the fighter side screamed at him not to do. But she wasn't a heartless, or a Nobody for that matter, so he couldn't just end her. It wasn't him, not anymore. He wanted to laugh at it all. He didn't truly know who he was or what he was meant to do, but he knew that he couldn't do what he had been about to do. Not anymore. His Organization XIII days were over.

If he had to guess right there, he just wanted to be _him_, an actual Somebody.

"I'm Aqua." The woman spoke up, crazily undaunted by the fact that she was beaten and escaped being destroyed. Her face remained stern, but her features soften slightly. "I'm looking for a friend."

A friend. Isn't that what everyone was looking for, was fighting for? Friends. That's definitely what Sora was fighting for, his friends. Axel too. He fought in what seemed like years to keep the old times the same, the three of them together. Except that it was a failed attempt, as it was never meant to be, Nobodies having friends.

Namine would chastise him for being so cynically hopeless, arguing that it wasn't true. Argue that he was thinking all wrong, that they were different. He might've believed her if it was face-to-face, but she was with Kairi, and he wouldn't really be seeing her, only her Somebody.

"Hello? Are you there?" The strange woman- no, Aqua was her name- interrupted his thinking a second time that day. She had gotten up from her laying position and was now on her knees, gazing up at him, a concerned expression on her face. She was concerned for him, after he had won the battle. After he had nearly extinguished her existence.

He let Oblivion and Oathkeeper disappear, leaving only a faint glimmer in their absence. Sighing in defeat, he brought his hood down. "I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"Ventus…"


	4. A Needed Nobody Who Doesn't Belong

"Ventus…"

He was prepared for a defeat and sad look to flit across her face. For her to feel hopeless after his rejection to help her. What he wasn't prepared for was the light that illuminated her bright, blue eyes as she gazed up at him. Not even the small, though brimming with happiness and hope, smile was expected. And of course the hug she threw on him was never thought to happen. Roxas honestly did not know what to do when her arms circled his neck and she brought him close.

His whole body tensed. He had never been handled this way. What was he supposed to do?

He did the only thing he could think of. He shoved her away from him, ignoring the hurt look she sent his way. He also ignored the pang of guilt that randomly surfaced, as if he'd done something beyond horrible.

"Ventus…" She reached out for him only to stop when he took a step away from her. Her fingers curled as her hand retreated against her heart. "Ventus, what's wrong?"

Ventus? The name sounded familiar, but everything to do with it always ended up disorienting. Was that what people were going to call him now? He'd dealt with Sora when he was living his lie-of-a-life, but now had it changed to Ventus? There wasn't going to be any sort of break for him, was there? Was there anyone out there calling out to him as Roxas, not Sora or any other name?

The thought of summoning his weapons again crossed his mind, but was rejected almost immediately after. Instead, he steeled himself as he looked down at her, "I don't know who you are, but you've got to leave." She _had _to leave.

"What are you talking about? Why do I ha-"

"You'll endanger this place if you stay any longer. The darkness is attracted to the light and we've got enough as it is." He interrupted her as he turned around as to not look at her pitiful expression. Or maybe it was the other way around.

"But Ventus-" She shrank back when he interrupted her once more.

"Stop calling me that! My name's Roxas. Do you hear? Roxas." He head swiveled to look at her, eye narrowing dangerously. He knew his temper was sparking, but his frustration over the name ordeal was making his control waver. His hand came up and flicked in a general direction, opening a portal. Playtime was over. It was time to send the intruder far away to never return.

The woman seemed to be startled at the creation of the portal; her big eyes darted to it before settling on him again. Her gaze trailed over him, inspecting him entirely from head to toe. Her eyes shone with familiarity but were clouded with doubt. Soon though, he started getting impatient.

He gestured toward the portal, "You have to leave now. You don't belong here."

Still, she stared at him, assessing him. Without blinking she said, "Neither do you."

Roxas was stunned, speechless for a moment. He didn't belong here? What was she talking about? This was where he was created, brought into existence by means of darkness. Though he knew deep down in him she was telling the truth. It was what he was thinking all along. Even a tint of darkness shouldn't reside in a heart so pure. However, instead of giving her the satisfaction of knowing she was indeed right, he rejected the thought.

"You're the one that doesn't belong here."

"No, you're right, I don't. Neither of us does, Ventus. We belong back home with Terra."

There she went again with the name. His lips curled up in a snarl, "Did you even hear me the first time? I'm Roxas! Why can't anyone get that? And of course I belong here!" His voice echoed. Shoulders began to tense once again and hands began forming fists in anger. "How can you assume you know who I am and where I belong? Do you even have any idea where you are?"

She was about to say more on the name thing, he knew, but his question made her stop and study her surroundings. She finally took in the foundation underneath her, the blue hues reflecting on her large, surprised eyes. She had to turn herself around to get a good look at the giant image of a sleeping Sora. He could see her mouth open, no words coming out in her stupor, as she walked around to study every detail of the beautiful masterpiece. Her reaction, full of wonder, was enough for him to calm down and take control his emotions.

She stared down at the crystalized portrait of Sora with recognition. Her hand came to cover her mouth in awe. She knew Sora. Suddenly, she wasn't so much of a mystery.

"How can this be? It-It's…" Aqua murmured, her left hand coming up to hover over her mouth.

"Sora. You are, I don't know how, in his heart."

"His heart..?" He heard Agua mumble to herself, eyes unfocused in thought. "Then… This must be the light that helped me against those creatures."

"Must have been Sora." It seemed like a Sora thing to do. Helping anyone, even possible enemies, when they needed it. She did mention light, which depicted Sora so well. "He must have sensed you were in danger and came to help. The Heartless and Nobodies are nothing compared to his power. I mean, he took out most of Organization XIII."

Aqua looked momentarily confused as he spouted out words. "You really aren't Ventus…"

Roxas had come to stand beside her, looking at his true self, glancing at her multiple times. As every millisecond went by her face was getting clearer and clearer. "Nope, I'm just Roxas. And I'd ask how you know Sora, but I already know. I guess I already knew, but just hadn't realized it yet. You're there. In his memories, though it's a little fuzzy. I mean, can you blame the guy? It was like ten years ago. " When she glanced at him, surprised, he didn't respond, instead focusing solely on Sora. His lips curled in a bitter smile, after a minute or two he laughs without any hint of humor. "It's funny. I spend most of my time going through all these memories, both mine and his, trying to relive them, yet I didn't recognize you."

"His memories…" She mumbled faintly. She was looking down and it took him a moment to realize she was fiddling with something. It looked to be some sort of charm in the shape of a blue star. His thoughts immediately went to the Paopu fruit on Destiny Islands and the charm that Kairi made for Sora. He watched her clench the thing tightly. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "… Does Sora remember anything about Ventus?"

He looked at her curiously and then looked away, letting out a deep sigh. "Sora's memories are pretty delicate; they've been messed with a few times. Honestly, sometimes I'm not sure what's what. It's hard to organize it all, but I try my best." He realized that it wasn't an answer, but he didn't bother to say more.

"But you recognized me!" She clung to his arm, earnestly clinging to this small piece of hope, taking any of the information he gave as a chance.

He shook out of her hold, though more gently than any of his previous actions toward her. 'I did not recognize you straight away. Even when I did, it was a slow process. And all this with you here to remind me. Heh, I don't even know what this Ventus person looks like."

That being said he turned away, feeling guilty he couldn't be of more use to Aqua. Lips parted to inform her of the still open portal waiting to be used when a hand grabbed hold of one of his wrists. It was pulled to make him, once again, facing the blue haired woman.

"You do know where Ventus is!" She spoke with such conviction that Roxas momentarily believe her himself. His mouth opened up to tell her she was wrong but she kept speaking, still in the matter-of-fact tone. "Sora might not remember him, but that doesn't matter. I'm not looking for his physical body, but his heart."

"I still can't help you." With her questioning look he elaborated. "I don't have much experienced with hearts, with me not having one. I wouldn't know what to do or look for when looking for one."

She was asking too much. And the wrong person. Sora would be the perfect man for this job, not his Nobody.

"Besides, I'm not really anything. I wasn't even meant to exist. I'm a Nobody, an incomplete person with no heart." He gently pried her hands from crushing his wrist. All this contact was unsettling, he wasn't meant for closeness. "The only thing I really am great at right now is protecting Sora's heart." This time it was harder to ignore the guilt that was slowly incasing him, as he felt that Aqua deserved better help than what he could provide.

She could hear the complete bitterness and the slight sorrow that came with his statements, he just knew it. Even he could hear it. How pathetic.

Both of them were silent. They just stood there, staring at Sora's peaceful, sleeping face.

"Then why don't you leave?" Her voice was so quiet that he had thought had misheard her, until she repeated it. "Why don't you?"

"Because…" Obviously she meant leaving in the sense of escaping Sora's heart. Yet, it wasn't that simple. He couldn't leave; he was a part of Sora, a part that Sora needs to stay whole. But what if he just disappeared? Just be absorbed into Sora completely, so that there was no trace of him anywhere but in the boy's memories. He would finally get what he wanted, a chance to live. Experience having a heart first rate alongside Sora, as Sora. It was all he could ever wish for.

Yet…

Was that all he wanted? With Sora he had a heart, something he could only dream about. But not Sora's. No, he didn't want Sora's heart. He wanted his own. A heart that solely belonged to him. To feel and use himself.

And still, he wanted more. He knew deep down, where his selfish desires hid, he knew he wanted more. That he needed more. He craved for more. Not only did he want a heart, but he wanted to be somebody. A Somebody.

"Because you were right." But what he wanted didn't matter. He was a Nobody. Just Roxas. "I don't belong here, but I don't belong anywhere else either. So might as well stay in a place where I'm useful." Yes, he had to stay. If not for him, stay for Sora. He had to be selfless this one time; he had to take a good lesson from Sora.

From the moments where he had talked to Sora, the rare occasions where Sora needed him, he knew one thing. Sora believed that he, Roxas, deserved to be his own person who had his own chance at a life. This truly summarized the Keyblade wielder as somebody who cared, even for a stupid Nobody. Of course Sora wouldn't think about how handicapped he would be, only partly whole. Memories afloat and missing, heart warped and fouled, and light corrupted. No, he wasn't thinking that, but about how to make his Nobody happy and alive.

He wasn't supposed to leave Sora now. He couldn't.

If he did, then there would be trouble. Who would take care of Sora and his heart? How would everyone cope, knowing their savoir was weaker and defenseless and only half of himself? All for the sake of a spawn of the darkness. What could be done to make sure Sora was protected from darkness that would undoubtedly target his light. Certainly the goofy kid had friends like Riku to have his back, but sometimes friends can't keep their promise and protect their loved ones.

It was better to have a friend that could never fail him. Never leave him.

"Besides, I want to be a good friend."

"Oh Ve-Roxas-" There she went again, almost calling him Ventus. He really envied this Ventus guy, able to be friends with such beautiful and compassionate woman with such understanding eyes.

"I do. I want to help. From the bottom of my pretend heart, I do want to help, you and him." He waited for her to look at him before he went on, "That's what friends do. It's funny. I should hate him, for all that he has and I don't. But I can't make myself do it. I just can't."

When he and Sora had actually talked face to face, Roxas had taken a liking to him. His personality, his honest smiles, his determination, even his goofiness. The Keyblade holder _had_ professed his belief that Roxas deserved a chance to life- that all Nobodies did. This proclamation was touching; Roxas was moved when the boy said it with a smile of reassurance, almost as if there was a chance of it happening. Sora never did cease to amaze him. The boy was just mesmerizing. Everything he stood for was captivating. Good winning against evil, light overcoming darkness, and right versus wrong.

"Don't get me wrong. I want a heart. I want a life. I want to be me. But…" He ran his hand through his hair, ruffling his already crazy hair. "I can't have that. Not while Sora needs me. I can't turn him down… he's me. Or at least, what I wish I could to be."

"You don't sound very happy." Aqua said simply.

"Everyone wants something. " He gave her a small smile. "But who's to say that they all deserve it?"


	5. A Light Shines Within

Such a sad existence.

His eyebrows furrowed with worry and confusion. Fists clenched in uncontrolled anger just as the shoulders hunched with such burdens of the world. His mouth was continuously switching off from a stern frown to a bittersweet smile, as if it wasn't sure whether it was angry or sad.

He was so different from Sora and Ventus. Both were known for their cheerfulness and innocence. Yet this boy, who was obviously connected to both Keyblade wielder, had such a contrasting personality. While others were happy and childish, he was sad and serious. When they greeted people with open smiles he subjected them to a cold stare. While the others were kind he was suspicious.

Even with all of that it was hard not to think he wasn't Ventus. They look so much alike, down to the last thread of spiky hair. His blue eyes were the same too, reflecting the vast sky in their depths. Even their personalities held some similarities. Roxas reminded her of Ventus on their first meeting, quiet and scared, unsure whether someone was going to cause them harm or not. While Ventus erupted out of his shell into the happy kid he was, Roxas seemed to have clung onto his shell for dear life as he fought for his right to be himself.

She looked down at her charm. It reminded her of the promises that she had to keep, the people she had to see, and the battles she had to fight. To think, that someone surrounded by so much light, could have nothing. No friends. No heart. No life. No chance. And yet, Roxas, who looked so much like her dear friend, was standing right in front of her, in that same scenario. He was a Nobody, something which was completely new to her, who was only half of another. No heart, but not an unversed.

No one deserved this. Nobody.

She wondered if anyone fought for him as she did for Ventus and Terra. It was doubtful that anyone fought as hard as he did for a heart. Yet, only his was a hopeless cause. Hearts were so easily lost and stolen, but hardly ever given.

She felt it in her heart that he was truly hurting, as anyone would be with a seemingly bleak future. Any kind of opportunity at life would be a gift from above, but it would never come close to living one's own life. No matter what Roxas had said about protecting Sora, he was going through the pain of knowing that he himself was keeping him within the Keyblade wielder. It was selfless and noble, keeping watch over Sora, despite wanting what wasn't his.

"Roxas," There, she had finally said his name without thinking to say Ventus. "why did you let yourself become one with Sora?"

He looked at her surprised, actually taking his eyes of the sleeping Sora at their feet. Settling down, he sat cross-legged near the tip of the giant Kingdom Key, returning his gaze back to Sora. "I had to."

"You had to?" It couldn't be as simple as that. This _person_ who had expressed his sadness at not being his own person just accepted his fate? She opened her mouth to ask the question, but his quiet answer stopped her.

"He wouldn't have been able to wake up if I didn't." He nodded to himself, as if agreeing with what he was saying. Aqua continued looking down at him as he spoke; wondering just what went on in his head. He was so similar, yet so different than Ventus; it was harder to guess than with her friend. "A lot of people were counting on him to come back and save the day. He's the hero. Just because I didn't want my vacation to end didn't mean that I wasn't going to go back and keep him sleeping forever. Yeah, sure, I was against the idea, but… in the end, I had to become one with him for the good of all the different worlds. It had to be done and I had to be the one to do it."

After he finished speaking, they lapsed into silence. The only sound came from the portal that, Aqua remembered that Roxas had summoned. It was still there, ready for use, but completely ignored. Just like Roxas in a sense.

She forced herself to not use this moment to try and ask once more for help in her search of Ventus' heart. That would've been completely heartless on her part, even to one who didn't have a heart.

"Did you know that Sora doesn't have any of the anger or hate that I have?" Roxas suddenly spoke up, surprising her by his fact. For someone so serious, he was talking a lot. Maybe it was because he wanted to explain himself to someone, tell them what he felt, just this one time. It might be the last chance he gets. "DiZ was right; he is purer than I ever could be." This name, DiZ, was new and unfamiliar, but the way Roxas said it clearly showed the contempt and distaste he had for the person. Whatever this DiZ did, Roxas wouldn't forgive that easily.

"Well, hate and anger isn't something that you want to consume you, so I guess that it's better if Sora didn't get hate that isn't originally his." She commented quietly, looking at his face, trying to capture any hint of that said darkness. "It may lead to something darker."

A laugh erupted from his mouth. It was short and without humor.

Aqua had to admit that she was openly startled at the outburst, as it wasn't something she would expect from the solemn person next to her. He acted as if he had been through so much, like her, but his had been a different hardship. She imagined that he hadn't laughed in so long, mainly spending his time alone in this sheltered heart. Devoid of friends and company.

"You're looking at the darker half of Sora, one of the purest and light-filled people ever. If I'm half of him and he needs me to be whole, then doesn't that mean he needs my anger and hate too?" He continued on before she could think of an answer. "Besides, if you're too pure, then you can't see the reality of people. You can only see the good, none of the faults and bad within them. Not everyone you meet is a friend."

She knelt next to him. "Roxas, I don't think you're full of darkness. There is always a light hiding away somewhere in everyone."

Big, blue eyes looked up at her, mirroring the quiet terror Ventus always got when having a nightmare. "You don't understand. I was created from the darkness… The first thing I did when I was created was steal hearts; I unlocked them with the Keyblade and just took them for my own selfish use. Didn't do any good anyway. I'm still without a heart."

"So, how can you wield a Keyblade anyway?" Her unease at the thought of him stealing hearts, hearts like Ventus's, was quickly forgotten. What was in the past was in the past. "If you're complete darkness as you say, you wouldn't be able to use it."

"It's probably because of Sora." He mumbled, nodding to the ground beneath them.

"I don't think it works that way. Even if it recognized a part of Sora within you, once it realizes someone is overcome with darkness, without even an inch of light, it rejects them." She knew that no Keyblade of the Realm of Light would accept a tainted wielder. "Only those with good hearts and light in them are able to fight with a Keyblade. Trust me on this, I'm a Keyblade Master."

His neck snapped to face her, eyes widening in discovery. "You? A Keyblade Master?" He didn't even comprehend her words, only the little fact at the end. Typical of boys.

Aqua nodded. "Master Aqua, wielder of Rainfell, at your service." She gave him a small smile, enjoying the look he was giving her, it similar to one that Ventus gave many times. "I've had training with the Keyblade, just like you; but the difference is that I learned more than just fighting with one."

"Wait. So if you're a Keyblade Master… And I just defeated you, then…" He didn't need to finish, that self-satisfied smirk said it all.

"You fought a Keyblade Master that was worn out from days of traveling through the Realm of Darkness, fighting the Unversed the whole step of the way. And if by defeat you mean barely won, then yes, yes you did." He was way more arrogant than Ventus. She wasn't used to seeing such a cocky grin on that face. "But you are able to wield a Keyblade, so that's still something. Keyblades don't let just anyone wield them too."

"So what you're saying is..."

A hand rested itself on his shoulder as a sort of congratulatory action. "Looks like you've got some light within you after all, and that's a fact."

He slowly brought his arm up and summoned a Keyblade. He looked at the thing with something close to awe. Aqua could see the reflection of the intricate design that the weapon held in his large eyes. Then, without any warning, his face erupted with a big smile. The change was so drastic and sudden that she could only stare. His face opened up to show a boy, a boy that could be happy and just wanted to be happy. Just as the gloom melted away, so did his dark cloak, revealing an outfit that reminded her so much more of Ventus. The major difference was the absence of her friend's green armor, something he would never be caught dead without.

And in that moment she truly believed wholeheartedly that Roxas wasn't as bad as he thought himself to be. True, he didn't own a heart or have his own life, but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't deserve one.

"You and Sora are two different people. And maybe, one day, the world will see that too." She stood up, offering her hand to her companion. It was taken without hesitation.

"Thank you." Roxas's full blown grin was now a calmer smile.

She smiled warmly at him. "You're welcome. Though I didn't do much, just told you what you already knew."

"Who knew that's all I needed to hear…" He trailed off, starting to fidget with a black and white ring on one of his fingers. "Hey… Umm. I'm sorry. For, you know, not being very helpful in finding your friend Ventus."

The ground seemed to captivate his entire attention. Feet shuffled, left with nothing else to do in the unsure moments to come. She smiled in amusement; this was exactly how Ventus acted when he was uncertain of what to do next. This led her to pat the fidgeting hand of the boy. Eyes were drawn to her face with a hesitant smile.

"It's fine. I'll just have to look harder from now on." With that said she reached out and embraced the younger boy. Just like the first time he tensed under her touch, but unlike the first time he permitted the contact. Hands came up and awkwardly patted her on the back. "If that's the case, then, it's time for me to go."

They separated; her smiling and him frowning in disappointment.

"Goodbye Roxas. I hope you find what you're looking for. Maybe someday, we'll meet again."

His hand came up silently in an act of farewell. She turned around and made her way to the open portal that had been waiting patiently for her to use. It was there the entire time, waiting for someone to need it, just like Roxas was there for Sora. Maybe ignored from time to time, but never completely forgotten.

Right when Aqua was about to disappear into the doorway of darkness, she heard Roxas yell out.

"I know!" She turned to look at him with surprise. His face was lit up with an idea. "When we meet again! I'll make sure that you and Sora meet! Leave it to me! He'll help find your friend! Don't you worry; I'll get things to work out!"

The last thing she saw before darkness enveloped her was his cocky smile and his hand held high in goodbye. There he stood alone again, in Sora's heart. Light surrounded him as he began to disappear, fading back into Sora's consciousness. It was at first a sad thought, but then she noticed his content expression as he became one with his other half once again.

Then, her view of Roxas was cut off with black.

The trip through the portal was quick, with a _swoosh_ of darkness and she was somewhere else. Roxas had sent her on her way, back to the Realm of Darkness. Back to continue her quest. A quest that would start with Sora.

She would go and find Sora. Sora would help her find Ventus's heart. Roxas had promised.

This was only a stepping stone to her journey she knew. But something had come of it. She had met Roxas, a new friend. And now she would meet Sora again, another stepping stone. Finally, she would rescue Ventus. And, eventually rescue Terra too. Then her family would be together again, whole again, happy again. She would make sure of it.

Aqua turned her head to stare down the familiar path of the Realm of Darkness. Creatures were ultimately waiting for her, to steal her heart and light just as Roxas had done to them long ago. However, it didn't shatter her determination. She would walk on. Destiny- no, her _friends_ were waiting for her.

They were calling her. Calling out for help. To save their hearts.

And she, with her heart whole and pure, would answer their calls just as anyone would. Just as Roxas would.


	6. A Somebody Within A Nobody

Peace was his to the truest sense. The white light not only comforted him, but welcomed him as if it wanted him in its presence.

Yes, it was Sora's light, but also his. There was always light. Even in him. The keyblade didn't reject him because he wasn't all darkness. Made in darkness, yes, but not holding just darkness. There was more to him. That little fact made his thoughts soar and the light even more pure.

He was still present in Sora's heart. It was where he belonged, he truly believed. More good would come out of it if he stayed one with his other half.

And once he had shared with his half his memories there would be a stronger connection between the two. Roxas had finally given the boy his anger and, in turn, Sora had given some of his hope and determination. Of course it didn't seem like such a fair trade-off when looking at what was forced upon Sora. But in truth, DiZ was right; Sora needed that anger, now he could go so much farther in his journey because of it. Too much rage wasn't well for the heart, but it did need the barest minimum. And Roxas had supplied that requirement.

In all honesty, Roxas felt so much lighter now, almost weightless. Sora's overall hope and joy of the world was infectious. It coursed through him without any restraint. Gone was the lurking thoughts of despair and the sneaky desires for darkness. In its place now stood something so much better. Light.

He smiled more. Well, no one was there to exactly witness it, but it was true nonetheless. He tried to convey his content to the world through Sora; however his sincere smiles were different than those goofy grins Sora usually wore. Sometimes he would catch one of Sora's dearest friends staring at him with unfamiliar surprise. It was clear that what they saw was not their best friend, but him, Roxas. He would always feel a guilty pleasure over this; this small sign that he wasn't completely merged with Sora, but still his own.

Soon though, it would all be over and done with.

Roxas always wondered what would happen once it was all over. Once he wasn't needed anymore. Would he unite with Sora completely? Would he just disperse into the worlds around him? Maybe he would become one with the sunset that always blessed Twilight Town with its beauty. He would like that.

He would also like the opportunity to have his own life. Maybe he could start afresh with Axel. Xion. Oh, and he couldn't forget Hayner, Penn, and Olette. Namine too; that would make her smile, finally having friends and memories close to her heart just like their counterparts.

Yeah. He'd like that very much. And he knew, Sora, his other half and friend would fight to help him and give him what he truly wanted.

The heart that he always use to think was just borrowed would finally become his.

It was a nice dream. But then, don't dreams sometimes become a reality? They do; especially with Sora around. His light gave way a path for any, no matter how far they've strayed to achieve their dream. So maybe he could…

Anything was possible. Even the impossible. And didn't he deserve it? After all he had done he should at least be able to have this one thing. Just this one thing. Just this one heart. He wouldn't keep it all to himself either. He would want to share it with all his friends. Together they would have a new life, the life that they deserved.

He could now see why Sora did what he did, battling the dark just for the sake of his friends. Nothing was more important. What was a life without friends?

Roxas thought that he and Sora weren't all the different after all.


End file.
